The Misadventures of Emily and Alana
by EellyUzamaki324
Summary: Basically the standard Naruto characters getting turned into cats my style...I'm not good at summaries so you'll just have to read it to find out. this is also my first story ever on here.
1. Chapter 1 They appear

**Disclaimer: I only own myself and the idea everything else belongs to the respected owners and Alana owns herself. I make no money off this.**** Also I am looking for a beta reader! Please help if you can!**

**Author's note: Also slightly edited by Keith :3, Terrance, and Alana. Also there is really light descriptions on my profile of what my o.c.'s look like I need to fix it up though.  
**

Chapter 1

Hello! The name's Emily and this is where my story begins. That night I had on a baggy, black hoodie that had an Akatsuki cloud on it with black skinny jeans and sneakers on my feet. My hands were in my pockets as I was walking down the street. It was pouring down rain, so, my clothes were sticking to me. That's when I saw a dark shape on the side of the road, as I walked up to it I realized it was a box. It was soaked with water that was freezing cold. As I was about to touch it, there was a clap of thunder and a flash of lightning. I stared at the sky and then reached for the box again. That's when I noticed meowing coming from within it. I looked inside and found dozens of kittens shivering inside. "Poor babies…I'll take you home." So, I picked it up and carried it to my home in the middle of the woods.

As I opened the door my roommate jumps out at me. "Emie-chan!" "Hi 'Lana!" That's when she noticed the box in my arms. "Emie what's that?" "A box that is very heavy and full of kittens." "'Lemme see!" So I put the box down on the floor and she looked inside it while I was taking off my boots. "These kibby's are really weird Emie." "Why's that?" I ask while I was looking in the box to see the various shades of eyes staring back. "But cute right 'Lana-Chan?" "Yes!"

I picked one out of the box and stared at him. He was a tiger with beautiful light orange fur. He also had lavender colored eyes as well. "Such a pretty kitty….Hmmmm….What to name you? Hmmmmm…Tom…..Yep Tom!"

So, I give Tom to Alana and picked up the next one. It was a female. She was a pretty shade of blue with orange eyes and one snow white ear. "Hmmmmmmm Blue."

I put her in Alana's lap. As I went to pull the next one out a black tom with an orange face pounced on my hand. So I picked him and he licked my face. "Lollipop!" Alana squealed. "Okay he is now named lollipop!" "Yay!" She picked him up and hugged him tight.

"Lol" I reach for the next one who's a bright white with hot pink eyes. "'Lana what do we name him?" "Brain?" "Nah." "Pinky?" "Yes!"

I put him down and picked up a blond kitten with sky blue eyes. 'He's a fluff ball.' "Sky." I put him down and pick up another.

This one is completely black and fluffy with red eyes. "Shadow!" Alana yells. "Hai!"

I put him down and pick up another black kitten that was bigger and fluffier with red eyes as well. "Wolf."

I set him down and pick up a giant blue kitten with black eyes. "Jaws!" "Yes!" Alana yells as she picks up the next one.

He was burnt orange with light brown eyes. "Velvet!" Alana says as she puts him down and picks up the next one.

He's a black and white spotted kitten with golden eyes. "Oreo."

She picks up the next tom that is a dark brown tiger with green eyes and also big and fluffy. "Mint."

I pull out one that's a female. She was light orange with light green eyes. "Apple!"

She picks up another burnt orange kitten who seemed to be the last female with dark brown eyes. "Dusty."

I picked up another small blond kitten with sky blue eyes. "Sunny!"

She picks up another fluffy small black tom with black eyes. "Knight!"

I pick up another white one with grey eyes and he was really fluffy. "Hmmm…. Moon!"

Then Alana picked up the last white tom with purple eyes. "Water 'cuz his fur is as slick as it." She puts him next to Knight.

We pick up the last two kittens a small black kitten with black eyes and a big light orange kitten with light brown eyes. "The black one will be Midnight and the light orange one will be Jerry." "Kay!"

I was about to close the box when sunny ran up to it and started pawing at it and meowing. "Hmmm…" I look inside it to see a small burnt orange tom with sea foam green eyes. "Awe he's the runt. He's so tiny, poor thing." I pick him up and hold him close since he was the smallest and the wettest. "Ai…."

"I'm surprised that old soaked box held together this long." Right after she said this it finally crumbled on itself. "Spoke too soon." We laughed as we stared at all of our new house guests. They began to group up and snuggle together. That's when sunny came up to me and climbed in my lap and tried to snuggle up with Ai to keep warm. So I moved my arms to let him snuggle. "Cute but you're all wet and cold so I'm going to get towels,dry you all up, then we go to bed!" "Can we sleep out here with the kibbies?" "Yes, Alana, Let's make nests out of blankets!" "'Kay!" So, after we dried all of them, we made nests out of warm blankets in our living I climbed into the nests I left to get changed and dried. I came back in a baggy Avenger's t-shirt and grey sweat pants. I climbed in the blankets and snuggled with all the kittens, we fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 One down, nineteen to go

**Author's note: Finally finished the second chapter of The Misadventures of Emily and Alana. I know it sounds rush but it'll get better I hope. Yes I know the character's will be ooc, sorry about that!**** Also I am looking for a beta reader! Please help if you can!**

**Disclaimer: I only own myself and the plot everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

Chapter two

The next morning we woke up in a pile of kittens. Moving out of the nest I started to walk to the kitchen getting plates and cans of chicken and tuna we had out of the cabinet. Plating four plates full I put them in the ground before getting four bowls out and putting water in them. Throwing the cans away I started to make eggs and bacon for myself and Alana. Soon the kittens began falling in. As soon as the more energetic ones saw the food they ran to it, while the rest calmly walked up to it. Smiling, I walked into the living room to wake alana up.

After breakfast, I left Alana in charge as I went to get dressed to go to the store to grab some things for the cats. I put on a new hoodie, this one green with the leaf village emblem on the front, with a black tank underneath. I also grabbed a pair of blue jeans and picked out some socks. Leaving my room I brushed my bright purple and pink dyed hair before going into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I smoothed down the shaved side while walking to the door to slip on my combat boots. After that I went outside and walked to the store.

Once I got some bowls and food I left for home. As I got home I noticed the largest group of cats laying all over the couch while the two smaller groups where on the chairs. "I wonder where Alana is..." I asked myself before shrugging and going to the couch and picking up Tom. "Looks like you get the first bath." I said smiling and carrying him and a bag to the kitchin. Turning the sink on I plugged it and let the bottom fill with an inch of warm water before setting Tom in it, getting his paws wet. He looked up at me and mewed but other then that made no complaint. I heard a poof and before long, there was a naked man in the sink. I yelped before closing my eyes and turned around and grabbing my trench coat off the chair, chunking it behind me. I heard a cough signalling the he was covered.

Turning around, I blushed as I looked up into his face noticing all of his peircings. Next I noticed his bright orange spiky hair and his purple ringed eyes. "Pein..." I gasped out gently while his face turned into a slight scowl. "How do you know my name?" As I heard Alana's bed room door open and closed I fainted.


	3. Chapter 3 poof goes the kibbies

**Author's note: Again I know they are ooc so sorry about that and I changed their ages as well. I made Naruto, Sai, Sakura, Gaara, Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo 18 even though I know that is not their age in shippudain which this story is bassed in the time frame Sasuke had just left Orochimaru but its before he killed Deidara. Sorry if that spoiled it for anyone. Anyway, with out further audo heres the story**** Also I am looking for a beta reader! Please help if you can!**

**Disclaimer: p.s. I own nothing but the plot and my self. Everything else belongs to its respective owners.**

Chapter 3 poof goes the kibbies

I woke up to a scream and more poofs. Looking around, I noticed I was on the couch with Sunny's group at my side. Running my hand through my hair I sat up a bit and turned my head. I saw Alana running to the kitchen and throwing an arm load of towels in before walking over and sitting on the chair with knight. Soon after Pein and the rest of the Akatsuki came out of the kitchen with towels wrapped around their wastes. Noticing I was awake he started to walk towards me. As he did Sunny and Ai along with Apple started to try to hide behind me while Moon and Midnight laid in front of me still. Holding the three kittens close I sat up and waited for him to start talking.

"Do you know the rest of us as well?" I nodded as Wolf jumped into my lap. Pointing at the raven with long hair and red eyes I said, "Itachi, Kisame, Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori, ...Tobi, and last but not least Zetsu." I said pointing out each member. "And again how do you know us?" I blushed again and stuttered out, "U-um well, you s-see, ummm you guys...well, you are not supposed to be real... Here you are all apart of a story called Naruto..." As I said this the rest of the kittens watched me as well as the Akatsuki. Pein glared at me as I said, " I can prove it!" I jumped up, making sure I also held onto Wolf who had climbed onto my shoulder, and carried him and the other three to my room as walked, the rest following.

When I got there I opened the door walking in to see the cluttered room full of anime stuff. Walking to my bookshelf I moved the Akatsuki cloak that was hanging on it and got the first manga of Naruto out from behind it. Handing it to Pein, I waited for his reaction. He flipped through it before passing it to Itachi who showed it to the rest. "WHAT THE F***, B****?! THIS IS F****** CREEPY AS H***!" Hidan yelled as he picked up a plushie of himself. Pretty soon others joined him as I sat on my bed blushing and holding Wolf close as he was the only one who hadn't left me yet. Soon, more poofs filled the house coming from the bathroom where Alana went. 'She must of turned the rest human as well.' I thought as I looked around finding the rest of the kittens missing. As more ninja field in I left and dunked Wolf into warm water leaving him in the bathroom as I walked to the living room. Finding no one there I figured Alana must of went to her room.

Sitting on the couch, I snuggled into the throw that was on the back. It was an Inuyasha one with himself and Sesshomaru on it. Soon Pein, Itachi, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Madara came into the living room. Looking at them all I snuggled more into my throw blanket. "How much do you know?" Kakashi asked, his visible eye slightly narrowed. I gulped gently. "A-a lot...but Alana doesn't know much..." I said softly hopping they would leave her alone. He nodded as Madara spoke up, "Do you know who I am? Along with the others in your room." He raised an eyebrow as he waited for me to answer. Nodding, I said, "You're Madara Uchiha, the raven behind you glaring at his brother is Sasuke Uchiha, next to him is Kakashi. The ones in my room I'm guessing are Naruto, Sakura, Gaara, Karin, Suigetsu, Sai, and Jugo." I listed off on my fingers. He nodded and sat down a chair as Sasuke's glare switched to me. I gulped again and fidgeted looking from all of their faces.

As I sat there some of the others came out wearing some of my more baggy male clothes while others were wearing some of Alana's and the rest found some of my more punk clothes that fit them. "Ummm if the rest of you want you could find some of my clothes that would fit as well at least until I can go back to the store to get y'all your own." I blushed lightly but gave them a shy smile. They nodded and went back to my room. The girls came out of the bathroom dressed in some of my clothes as well.

I stood up and stretched before going down the hall to Alana's room. I knocked on the door waiting for her to say I can come in. She shouted to come in so I opened the door and walked to her bed climbing onto it. I looked at her while she was reading fanfics on her iPad and snuggling a Leonardo from the teenage mutant ninja turtles and smiled. "Hey." "Yeah?" She asked. "Wanna come to the mall with us?" "Sure!" She looked up and smiled at me. "Get dressed then!" I said as I climbed off her bed. As I walked out of her room I bumped into something or should I say someone. I looked up to see Itachi raising an eyebrow at down at me. I blushed and softly mumbled out, "sorry...umm Itachi...do you think you could come with me and my friend to the mall?" He nodded once and walked off into the living room. I found pein next and asked if he could keep on eye on the house while we were gone and after thinking about it he nodded. I rounded up Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakuzu next. Sakura asked if she could come and let her as well.

I grabbed my keys while Alana came out in a baggy shirt for Captain America and black skinny jeans with white Convers on. She grabbed her keys and we all went out side. At first the ninja stared strangely at us before I walked to my red and black old, beaten up Bronco and she to her white pickup truck. "These are vehicles that'll help us get to the mall faster. Don't worry they are not dangerous to you unless you stand in front of a moving one. Anyway pick who you wanna ride with." I smiled as I said this. Itachi, Kakuzu, and Kakashi started to walk towards me. They stopped, looked at each other, and shrugged before starting to walk again. I climbed in as Kakashi got into the passenger seat and the other two got in the back. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto got into Alana's truck. Soon, we were off to the mall.


	4. Chapter 4 Clothes?

**Author's note: I am not sure about this chapter. May re-do it later, but anyway I hope y'all enjoy it!**** Also I am looking for a beta reader! Please help if you can!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my self and the plot nothing else!**

chapter 4

They made it to the mall with barely even a hitch. As they parked in the parking lot, Emily started to ask them questions. "Sooooooooo, do any of you know the size of clothes your companions wear?" She asked as she finally found a spot. Kakashi nodded his head while Itachi Hned in acknowledgement in the background. "Okay then, guess you guys will be helping us find things." "Why did you bring me then?" Kakuzu asked in a gruff confused voice. She looked at him in her mirror, "You're good with money, right? Then you can help me make sure I don't go broke." he asked her, "Why should i do that, women?" She got an angry tick mark on the side of her head and said, "For one, my names Emily, not women, Two, if i go broke you all starve and go homeless." "Good point." Kakashi spoke up glaring at the Akatsuki member in the back. "So we should all help out. Your leader already agreed while we were getting dressed." "Just because you say he agreed doesn't mean he really did it." "Be quiet Kakuzu and just get out of the car." "Fine"

They went to meet up with Alana and her group finding out that Sasuke knew his group sizes as well. Soon they split off, Alana taking her group to one side of the mall and Emily the other figuring they could cover more ground this way. It also lessened the chance of Sasuke trying to fight his brother the longer they were near each other. Emily group found themselves in J.C. Penney looking at the girls clothes first since all they needed to buy for was Konan since Sakura could buy her own clothes. "Hmmm Well Itachi-san what is her size?" She mumbled out while looking at some formal looking shirts. He grabbed a dark blue one, looked at the tag then handed it to her. He did this with the rest of the clothes as well. One they were done there they went to males section of the store grabbing some clothes from there as well. They also stopped by the shoe department and grabbed some of those. Kakuzu looked over all of it summing up how much it would cost and telling her. She nodded and went up to the checkout counter to pay for it all.

Soon they met up with the rest at the food court almost everyone loaded down with bags. They grabbed some food to go for everyone, including the ones at home, and left. Packing everything up in the bed of Alana's truck and closing the cover they went to Emily's bronco and left with Alana's group not far behind. As they were driving back to the house Kakashi turned to her and asked, "If i may ask, why are you being so generous? I mean you spent quite a lot on complete strangers back there." The two in the back also lessons for her answer as well. "Well, because I wanted to and I could." She shrugged lightly as she said this going turning onto her street. Nodding his head Kakashi went back to thinking while the Kakuzu shrugged and went back to looking out the window and Itachi thought on her words as well.

Pulling into her driveway with Alana pulling in after everyone got out and started to carry things inside. "Honey i'm home~", Emily sang as she walked inside the house. setting her bags on the couch she made room for the rest to set their bags on the couch, table, and chair. Others began to meander into the living room, some looking into the bags and looking at the contents inside. "Go ahead take whatever fits and you like it's yours!" She smiled before skipping away. "If anyone starts a fight though you will rue the day." She said with a straight face before skipping off again and going into the kitchen. Alana plopped down into the unoccupied chair and surveyed as everyone grabbed things from bags that they thought would fit them. She lazily blinked her eyes before pulling her tab from her purse and playing on it. BEfore long itachi walked over to her and looked at what she held in her hands,"What is that strange device in your hands?" She looked at him and cocked her head,"You mean my iPad?", she asked before lifting it up to show him. He took it and examined it, touching it and flipping it over and over before handing it back. "Interesting..", he said as he sauntered off, "Weirdo...", she mumbled going back to her fanfic.

Everyone had cleared out the bags, leaving them on the couch when Emily came back from whatever she was doing. Scowling she sighed and picked them up, putting them in a bag holder in her kitchen. once she was done she left the room looking for some of the others. The first one he came across was naruto who was scratching his head while holding an armload of clothes in his other arm, " What's up, Naruto?", she asked walking up to him. "Oh, Hey Emily! I'm trying to figure out where I could put my clothes...", she tapped her chin looking at him. "Well there's some rooms up stairs that have furniture and stuff for when others come over and two other rooms next to mine and alana's. Oh plus the attic! you can pick whatever one you like." She patted his shoulder before turning to leave.

**Authers note: I put a poll up on my profile to vote who Alana and Emily should be with. Please vote!**


	5. Chapter 5 Finding a training ground?

**Author's note: Vote on the pole to help narrow down who they will get with please! Also i need a Beta reader for whoever is interested! **

**Disclaimer: I only own myself and the plot, everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

Chapter 5

Before she could leave she looked back at the still debating naruto. Walking back over to him she gently took his hand and led him to the bedroom next to hers. "I think I saw Gaara go into the one next to Alana's, so, if you like this one you'll be right across from him and next to the kitchen, so, easier access to the food." She said as she smiled brightly up at him before finally walking away. Before she got far a voice stopped her, "Thank you...for being so nice...even when you don't have to be….so, thanks…" She turned her head to see him smiling at her before he went into the room. She smiled softly and started to walk to the stairs.

Alana was still reading when she felt a tap on her shoulder, "Hey, Alana-chan?" She turned her head and smiled at the orange, swirling mask that was peering down at her. "Hi tobi!" She chirped happily. He bounced lightly while putting his hands behind his back. "Whatcha doin'?" He asked as he cocked his head to the side. She looked back at her iPad, "Readin'" "Readin' what?" "A fanfic." "What's a fanfic?" "A type of story." "What type of story?" "The type that you read". Their banter went on like this till eventually someone walked in and asked what they were doing. They both shrugged and Alana turned on YouTube.

Feeling ignored Tobi pouted till Emily walked in and turned on the TV watching Teen Titans Go on it. Tobi began watching with her as the others started to filter into the room. "Hey bitch, when's dinner!? I'm fucking starving!" Emily looked over to Hidan a pout on her face before getting up to stand in front of him. "Why don't you fucking make something asshole!" He looked down at her glaring,"Fuck you bitch I'm gonna-" "Hidan." Pein said in a calm commanding tone,"Stop antagonizing the girl. Maybe if you asked nicely she will make you food." Once he was done saying this he went back to doing what he was doing, which was reading a book. Hidan glared at both of them before looking down at the girl in front of him. "Fucking fine. Can you please fucking make me dinner?" He mumbled out. Emily smiled and nodded patting his shoulder, "sure asshat I'll make you all food.", she walked into the kitchen and started taking ingredients out. Hidan blinked after her before stalking away, mumbling "stupid bitch" under his breath.

_**-time skip till a couple days later-**_

Emily was lying on the floor of her room, her bright green, shag carpet under her. _'They've been here for four days….I wonder how much longer we can hide them or keep them from destroying something? Hmm….' _ Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her bedroom door. Sitting up she stretched before yelling, "Y'ALL CAN COME IN!" The door opened and showed a head of bright pink hair peeking in at her before coming fully in and closing the door behind herself. "Hey Sakura. Do you need something?" Emily asked as the younger girl sat in front of her. "I..well and some of the others and I were wondering if you knew somewhere where we could go train?" She said in a rushed way before looking up at Emily. Emily tapped her chin, thinking to herself. "Well….as long as it's just taijutsu and stuff like that or working out your body you could go to the gym in town. Other than that you could practice in the woods on my property as long as you don't do to much damage." she told Sakura as she smiled at her making the other girl smile as well. "Thank you! I'll go tell the others!" , She chirped before running out of the room.

Emily shook her head, smiling before laying back down on her floor. Soon after her door flew open and she had a sudden mass of black hair in her face with an orange mask buried in her shoulder. She blinked owlishly before speaking to the mass. "Tobi? What's wrong?" "Is it true Em-chan knows a place Tobi and his friends can train?! Tobi heard Sakura-chan talking about it with her friends!" She nodded and tried to wiggle out from under him. "Yeah Tobi, should I tell Pein about it too? Probably...,anyway, Tobi I need you to get up so I can go tell everyone where they can go." Tobi nodded and hopped up offering her a hand and pulling her up. She smiled and walked out of the room dragging Tobi behind her.

_**With Alana~**_

Alana was sitting in her room watching YouTube when Naruto walked into her room. "Hey Gaara-" He looked at her once he realized it wasn't his redheaded friend sitting on the bed and blinked for a minute before scratching his head looking around when she looked up at him. "Yes?" She asked. "S-sorry I thought this was Gaara's room! Forgot that his was next door to yours..." She smiled at him, "It's Kay." He blushed before smiling and laughing lightly. "Well...I should be finding Gaara so I can tell him something! Bye!" He said as he ran out of her room all smiles and bubbliness.

She laughed before getting up to go get tea from the kitchen. She ran there soon running into what felt like a wall and almost fall onto the floor. Feeling a hand grab her arm to keep her from falling she opened her eyes she never realized she closed. Look at up she saw a blue face with gills and beady eyes looking down at her with a scowl on his face. "Watch it girlie." He pulled her up straight before walking past her. She blushed softly and walked the rest of the way to make tea.

While Alana was making her tea she walked around the kitchen a bit picking up one of the scarves she found on the counter and began playing with it. Sasuke walked in and raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" She looked at him and raised her own brow. "Waiting for tea." "Why not sit down?" "Why not walk around?" She asked sticking her tongue out at him making him grunt in response,"hn", before going to the cabinets and pulling out another glass and filling it with water. He went and sat at the table and steepled his fingers in front of his face as he waited.

While he waited he watch the odd girl walk in circles around the kitchen while playing with the scarf. He noticed it was green with strange patterns on it and black parts at the ends. Curiosity getting the better of him he opened his mouth to ask right as the microwave dinged distracting her from her random movements.

He walked up slowly to the counter and grabbed his cup to put in after her. "What is that?" On the scarf I mean." He asked while putting the cup in the microwave then turning it on. He leaned against the counter while she put sugar and a tea packet in her tea. " It's Emily's creeper scarf. It's based off a game called Minecraft. Why?" He shrugged and hn'ed. She looked at him before putting the scarf down, picking up her cup, and walking back to her room.


	6. Chapter 6 training

**Author's note: Hello! And welcome to the next chapter please remember to vote on my poll so i know which direction to take this! Please and thank you! Anyway on to the chapter! Also really sorry if the characters are o.o.c but this is a fanfic, no? Plus I'm still working on it and I know it needs a lot of work. But I am trying!**

**And thanks for the fav!**

**Disclaimer: I only own myself and the plot, nothing else.**

**Chapter 6**

As Emily dragged Tobi down the hallway they made it to the stairs. "Hmmmmmmmmmm I should I tell Sasuke's team and the Akatsuki all at the same time...hmmm hey Tobi can you do me a favor?" She looked up at him as he nodded enthusiastically,"Yes Em-chan, Tobi is a good boy so Tobi will help Em-chan!" She smiled warmly at him and tried to reach to ruffle his hair. "Good boy Tobi. Okay so can you go ask Pein-sama is he could call a meeting for the Akatsuki in the living room while I go roundup team hawk?" Tobi nodded and took off upstairs.

She smiled and shook her head before going to look for Sasuke. She found him in the kitchen drinking some tea and looking at her creeper scarf oddly. "Hey Sasuke can you call your group for a meeting in the living room I have something important to tell y'all. He grunted without looking at her so she took that as yes and moved the living room finding Pein and most of the others already there.

She went to the rocking chair and sprawled out on it waiting for others to join them. After about 10 minutes everyone was there and seated around the living room. She looked around fidgeted slightly before sitting up straight. "It's come to my attention y'all are in need of a place to train I already told Sakura about this who in turn told her friends so I'll tell you all. So, there's a place in town called a gym where y'all can go train your body as long as you do really fancy moves no one will question it. And other then that as long as you don't do to much damage you can train in the woods around the house if y'all don't mind." She looked around at chewed on her lip as everyone thought about it soon the more quiet members began filling out. Before leaving Pein and Sasuke nodded to her. She sighed in relief and sagged against the chair rocking it slightly.

_**With Alana~**_

Alana was in her room drinking tea as she watched The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Soon she heard a knock on her door before Emily walked in without waiting for her to answer. Once she was in she walked over to her and flopped down on her bed. Alana looked at her before poking her in the side making her groan and roll over to face the wall. soon she heard itachi knock on her door frame waiting for her to say he can come in. she said he could and pointed to the chair at her desk that he could sit at. he shook his head no and asked, " can we go into the woods to train know? Pein told me to ask you." Emily sat up on the bed to face him and said, "As long as y'all behave you can." Itachi nodded and left to tell Pein. When he left Emily flopped on Alana and hugged her before falling asleep.

_**With the guys~**_

Itachi, Kisame, Kakashi, Hidan, and Deidara stepped into the woods first followed by Sasuke, Gaara, and Naruto with Suigetsu bringing up the rear. They soon split up to do their own training. Sasuke and Naruto got into a spare that almost turned into a full out fight till it was stopped by Kakashi and Itachi.

Naruto sulked off forcing Gaara to go check on him soon Itachi followed tired of having Sasuke glare at him. He found the two in a small Grove in the woods. Naruto was sitting on the ground pouting while Gaara was trying to talk him into going back to the house. "Why?! So I can listen to theme bitch more? And Sakura-chan cry each time he ignores one of us and pretends we are not here?!" Gaara sighed before turning to glare at Itachi as he walked up to the blond. Naruto looked behind him and was about to start yelling before Itachi held his hand up and stopped him. "I don't wanna fight either of you. I'm just here to talk. Naruto what did my little brother say to you to get you so angry at him?" He asked as he finally walked over to squat in front of Naruto. Naruto glared at him before tears formed in his eyes which he quickly wiped away. "Nothing..." Itachi sighed and stood up offering a hand to help the blond up. He cautiously accepted it and was pulled up. Itachi looked at him about to say something before thinking better of it and just saying. "Come. The others will be worried if we are not back soon and I'm sure Emily will be waiting with food for us when we get back." He turned to walk away before noticing a small tear run down Naruto's cheek. 'Oh brother...I never should've said what I did to you about bonds...' he thought as he started to walk back to the others hearing as Naruto and Gaara fallowed.


	7. Chapter 7 blushing

**Author's note: I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my oc Emily, everything else belongs to their respectives owners.**

Ch. 7

**With the boys still~ **

Sasuke had walked off, as well walking back to the house and hopping into the Attic window. He felt someone else in the room and looked around seeing a shadow near the door. "What are you doing here Madara?" He asked as he got into a defensive stance. Madara walked fully out of the shadows and looked at him. "...Do you still care about your old genin team?" Sasuke's eyes widened for a split second before going back to normal. "No. I broke those bonds long ago." He glared at the older Uchiha. Madara laughed loudly. "Boy, if that were true, you wouldn't have reacted the way you did. Or treat them the way you do." He sobered up quickly. "Let me tell you something, for as long as we are here, for however long that is, we should all try to get along so we are able to get back. Remember that." He turned to walk away. "Why do you care?" Sasuke asked before he opened the door. Looking over his shoulder he said, "I have plans I want to get back to. The faster we work together the faster we can get back, the faster we can get back the faster my plans can be fulfilled." With that he opened the door and left. Sasuke huffed and flopped onto the bed facing the wall. As he closed his eyes he thought of what Madara said. That night he dreamt about the old team seven.

**With Naruto~**

He stopped walking and asked Itachi a question. "Why?" Itachi stopped and grunted, not facing him. "Why did you follow us?" Itachi shrugged and started walking again. Naruto balled up his fist about to stop him before Gaara put his hand on his shoulder, shaking his head no. "He's not worth it. Let's just go home Naruto." Naruto sighed before nodding in agreement and walking alongside Gaara. Once they made it home, Naruto walked to his room, slamming the door behind himself. As he did, Emily walked to Alana's door. "What happened?" She asked sticking her head out Alana's room. Gaara looked at her, then shrugged, going to his own room. She looked to Itachi, who was standing next to the entrance to the kitchen. "Hn…..He probably wants ramen." he said being going and looking for Kisame. She blinked before going into the kitchen to make ramen for everyone

**30 minutes later~**

Once all of the instant ramen was made she asked Alana to get everyone for lunch. She brought two bowls to Naruto's door. Knocking on the door, she asked, "May I come in, Naruto? I have romen." She heard someone moving around before hearing the lock turn. The door opened a crack before Naruto saw that she did have his favorite food and let her in. She smiled at him as she handed him his own bowl. Sitting down on the floor, she patted the spot next to her. Scratching the back of his head, he shrugged and sat down. They started to eat using the chopsticks Emily handed to him. Emily soon started to stir her noodles while casually asking, "soooo…. What's wrong?" He gulped down the last of his food. Looking into the empty bowl he thought about what he should say. Before long he smiled at her and said, "Nothing! It's okay you don't have to worry." He saw her face and his smile fell a bit. She sighed before setting her bowl down and hugging him. His eye's widened before he hugged her back. She gently rubbed his back while hugging him, she softly said, "was it Sasuke?" He stiffened slightly, before nodding. "hmmm…. I think he acts this way 'cuz he really does still cares about y'all….he just wants to pretend he doesn't. He acts callous and cold because well… I'm not him so i can't really be to sure about all of this…" She said as she pulled back and ruffled his hair. "You'll see one day." She stood up and took both of their bowls. "There's more ramen in the kitchen." She smiled at him as he ran to get more food, she laughed falling him.

**With Itachi and Kisame~ **

Kisame was in his and Itachi's shared room on the second floor. He was staring up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head as Itachi walking into the room. "Hello Itachi-san." "hn." He walked over to his own bed, picking up a book to read on the way.

Alana came in soon after to tell them that lunch was done. Kisame got up and lumbed out of the room, Itachi saying he will come in a few. "Hi kisame-san." "Hi girlie." She blushed as she glanced sideways at him. "Sooo…." He grunted at her as they turned the corner to walk down the stairs. "How are you?" He glanced at her, furrowing his brows. "Why do you care?" "Because that's what friends ask each other." He grunted again and kept walking.

Halfway to the kitchen he blushed lightly and looked away before finally answering her. "I'm fine….yourself?" She smiled and happily chirped, "I'm good too!" He got a small smiled on his face until they showed up in the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8 Beach!

**Author's note: Finally! Chapter 8! Also thank you so much for the favs and follows!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the oc Emily. Everything else belongs to the respective owners.**

**Chapter 8 **

**Skip to the next day~**

Emily woke up at 3 a.m. from a weird dream and went outside. She walked to one of the lawn chairs next to the pool and laid down to look up at the moon. As she sat out there she began to hum a song from one of her favorite movies. As she hummed and sat there she started to fall asleep again. A shadow fell over the girl as it a man suddenly appeared over her. He looked down at her, asleep in the chair, before sighing softly and taking off his jacket to lay over her. He sat down in the chair next to her. "You are lucky, girl, that I want to keep the peace so we can go back faster and my plans can go smoother." He said as he moved some of his spiky, black hair our of his face. He looked up at the moon as he put his arms behind his head, waiting for morning to come. The girl next to him shivered before snuggling into the large warm jacket he draped onto her. He sighed before closing his own eyes in thought.

**Over an hour later~**

Emily woke up outside rubbing her eyes. As she sat up she felt something slide off of her. When she looked down she saw a red and black jacket with white highlights on it in her lap. 'Hmmm odd..isn't that..' she looked around before noticing the person next to her. "Madara..." she whispered softly. "Good morning to you as well. 'Hmmm do you make a habit of falling asleep outside?" She blushed bright red,"N-NO! I didn't mean to fall asleep it was just so calm out here and I..." she got redder noticing the jacket was still pooled in her lap. Picking it up, she stood up and walked over to him. Holding it out she blushed a deeper red,"He-here...thank you by the way..." he smirked and grabbed her wrist pulling her on top of him. "Next time I may just leave you out here to fend for yourself." With that he slid out from underneath her and left her with the jacket. "You'll catch a cold without it and then we will have to wait for the goody goodies to fix you and I can't wait around for that." He jumped onto the second story balcony and went inside. She scowled after him, before glaring at the jacket. She refused to put it on till a strong wind blew and made her shiver making her hastily put the jacket on. She sat out there for another hour watching as the sun began to rise before heading inside to start breakfast.

**After breakfast~**

Alana was sitting with Sakura, Konan, and Pein in the living room. Soon Kisame walked in and sat next to Alana on the couch, as he did she looked up from her tab to look at him. Emily came hopping in and saying, "Who wants to go to the beach? Even if the answers no, we are still going, I'm tired of sitting around here!" She said with a smile on her face as she looked at the faces gathered. Alana yelled yes and reached for the nearest thing to cling to in joy. It just so happened that that thing was one Kisame Hoshigaki. When she realised this she blushed bright red, she was about to let go when he began laughing and wrapped his arms around her as he did. She looked up to see him with a big smile as he laughed and a very light blush on his cheeks making her blush more and a shy smile to grow on her own face as she giggled and hid her face in his chest. Everyone watched as this happened, Emily raised an eyebrow before shrugging and wandering off to tell the rest of their guests.

**After everything was ready to go~**

Once everyone was dressed and ready to go and they grabbed their beach supplies and started the half hour trek from their humble abode to the beach. Emily was in a baggy dark red shirt that hung off one shoulder and reviled her turquoise bikini strap with white and black board shorts covering her bottom half and boots on her feet for the long walk over. In her hands she carried a tote and a bag on her shoulder. She also had sunglasses on to hold her hair back. Beside her carrying a large cooler of food was Madara who had on red and black swimming trunks on and black sunglasses to cover his eyes. On his feet he had boots as well. Behind them was a hyper Tobi and Naruto who both wore orange trunks except Naruto's was bright orange and white where Tobi's were a burnt orange and black. They had bags of things mainly towels and stuff. Behind them where Itachi, Pein, and Sasori each sporting red and black trunks while Pein had maroon and white ones. Sasuke, Karin, Jugo, Suigetsu were behind them one wearing lavender and white one in red and white and one in burnt orange and white while Karin had a maroon bikini under a baggy black shirt and lavender shorts. Sakura was walking beside Konan both wearing one pieces, one an off red and the other an off dark blue. Gaara, Sai, and Kakashi were behind them in varying shades of browns, reds, whites, blacks, and blues. Kakuzu, Hidan and Deidara where next in silvers, yellows, greens, and blacks. In the back carrying bags and totes where Kisame and Alana. Alana had a black and blue one piece on with shorts over it while Kisame had pale blue, white, and black board shorts on.

It took them half an hour of walking and talking to make it to the beach. When they did they started setting up, spreading out beach towels putting up umbrellas and setting the totes and coolers down in the shade of them.

Once they were set up you would see Emily undoing her boots and running to the water, Naruto, Alana, dragging a smiling Kisame behind her, and Tobi following her. Madara, Itachi, Pein, and Sasori laid out on towels in the shade watching everything. Suigetsu carried Karin kicking and screaming to the water while Jugo and Sasuke watched the later sighing. Deidara grabbed a soda and longed in the sun close by with Sai and Sakura not far off, the later having Sai help her with sun screen and vise versa. Kakashi, with a mask still on, was lounging in a chair in the shade reading. Konan was under the last umbrella doing origami.

Alana held on to Kisame as he swam since she wasn't the best swimmer. She looked up to see Tobi and Naruto trying to see who can jump the larger wave with Emily as an on looker farther up. She was staying the shallows since she can barely swim at all and even then it's only if it's deep enough water she can stand in. Emily watched as the others had fun before joining Itachi, Madara, Pein, and Sasori. Pein looked over at her and asked, "I thought you wanted to go to the beach?" She looked up at him from in between Itachi and Madara, shrugging she said, "I do but I can't really swim that well." He nodded and went back to watching the others seeing Kakuzu and Hidan in another fight. He sighed before going to intervene. She looked down at her lap after watching Kisame spin and do tricks in the water with Alana and help her swim. Madara noticed and sighed, 'I don't know what I'm thinking…',he thought as he stood up and grabbed her hand dragging her to the water. He dragged her in till it was waist high for her and she had to cling to his arm each time big wave went by, since most went over her head, in fear of being swept away even though Madara had a strong enough grip on her she wouldn't of. She tried asking what he was planning but each time she went to open her mouth water got into it so she gave up and let him drag her a bit farther to where it was chest level for her and waist for him. He finally stopped and dragged her beside him trying to be gentle so not to hurt her but having to be forceful cuz of the waves.

When she looked up at him she was hit by another wave and shoved into him, making her blush bright red. "S-sorry…." he grunted while looking away a pink tent to his face as he stepped back a bit. 'She's so...weak…' he shook his head and sighed before scooping her up, "You wanna do what they are doing right?" He pointed to Alana and Kisame, she nodded and blushed up at him. He nodded before putting her on his back and started to swim.

At first, she buried her face in his back, but after a few minutes she picked her head up and looked around smiling as she did. She laughed as they circled around Kisame and Alana. Before long he stopped and she slid of his back. She freaked out a bit when she noticed how deep the water was, but Madara noticed and wrapped an arm around her waist to help her stay above water since it came to his chest. She smiled up at him gently holding on to his arm and looking around. Soon he smirked and picked her up, putting both hands on each side of her waist, before throwing her up in the air a bit and catching her before she sunk down into the water as she landed. He spun her around and his smirk grew into a small smile as he heard her laugh not noticing he was doing it. Once he did he put her down and wiped the smile off his face as he looked at her. She smiled up at him as she said, "Thank you Madara…" she squealed as she was suddenly grabbed under the water by her legs and picked before the person who grabbed her started to swim off. She looked down and noticed a head of white hair and glared before shrieking his name. "SUIGETSU!" He laughed and kept swimming. When she looked back up she saw Madara glaring at them before a cruel smile graced his lips and she furrowed her brows. She noticed the male holding her burst into a shower of water before a pair of blue arms wrapped around her waist before she fell face first into deeper water she was dragged into. She was about to think Kisame until he was taken out by Suigetsu and she was knocked into the water.

As those two wrestled in the water they didn't think about how they made it hard for Emily to tell which way was up or down. She kept trying to get away so she could breach the surface but they were in far deeper waters than before making it even harder. As her vision started to fade she felt strong arms circle her waist and drag her to the surface. She took a deep breath of air and clung to who ever saved her. She buried her face in his chest and shook as he took her towards the beach. Once he made it there he walked to one of the towels and set her down. He tried to unwind her arms from his neck before she squeaked and held tighter to him. Madara sighed as the others watched him sit down with her In his lap. Before long Alana was running out of the water towards her friend Naruto and Tobi following. "Is she okay?!" She asked almost plowing over itachi in her rush to check on her friend. Madara nodded his head as Emily calmed down and blushed as she realized how she acted. She hid her face more in his chest as others fretted about her. Madara sighed and stood up carrying her father away from the others and glaring at whoever tried to follow.

Once he reached the tree line he sat her down and tilted her head up to face him. "Thank you...for saving me.."She said as she blushed and tried to look away. He held her chin as he looked at her. "I hate being so weak…." She mumbled as she ran an arm across her nose. He sighed and let her chin go, "Then don't be weak." "How?" He scratched his chin as he answered, "Train." "Who would want to train me…"she looked down at her lap. "I would." She jerked her head up as he said that and noticed he was serious. She nodded and he sat next to her as they watched Alana try to chase after Kisame and Suigetsu, who also had Naruto and Tobi chasing them.


End file.
